Happiny (Pokémon)
|} Happiny (Japanese: ピンプク Pinpuku) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into when leveled up while holding an Oval Stone during the daytime, which evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Happiny is a small Pokémon that is shaped like an egg. It has a soft, smooth, light pink body. On top of its head is a curly outgrowth that resembles a , with a dark pink band around the base. The appearance of this curly growth of hair often annoys Happiny. It has three round bumps on its forehead. There is a pouch around the lower half of its body, which resembles a diaper. The pouch is red with a white stripe around the top. Happiny's pouch is rubbery and flexible, enabling the Happiny to put things into it with ease. As it cannot produce Eggs yet, it makes up for it by carrying a white, Egg-shaped stone in its pouch to imitate and . It may give this stone to people whom it likes, and it has a habit of wandering around people's feet and causing them to stumble. Happiny is shown to be extremely strong in the , as has been seen lifting heavy things above its head. Happiny is a female-only species with no male counterpart. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Happiny Happiny debuted in One Big Happiny Family!, hatching from 's . Unusually, in contrast to Happiny's extremely low Attack stat in the , she has amazing strength and can run with, pummel, and carry many heavy items and Pokémon for its size, such as having the ability to fling her into the air with ease and carrying Ash's Grotle around in Jumping Rocket Ship!. She evolved into a Chansey in The Brockster Is In!. Minor appearances Two Trainers' Happiny appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Five Trainers' Happiny appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Three Trainers' Happiny appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Three Trainers' Happiny appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... A Trainer's Happiny appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Happiny appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Trainer's Happiny appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Happiny appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. Two Trainers' Happiny appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries , and gives it to people that it likes.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Happiny appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone as a cameo. A Trainer's Happiny appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations received from a trainer in Hearthome City Trophy Garden}} or holding a Luck Incense}} }} |} |} received from a trainer in the gate at Nacrene City}} |} |} or holding a Luck Incense}} |} |} , , and , Hau'oli City, Lush Jungle (SOS Battle) Trade in Malie City}} and , Hau'oli City, Lush Jungle, Seaward Cave, Wela Volcano Park, Blush Mountain, Mount Hokulani (SOS Battle) Routes and , Poni Grove (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Noir Forest}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 11 Graucus Hall: Stage 479}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= holding (Daytime) |no2=113 |name2=Chansey |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=242 |name3=Blissey |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Happiny is the only Pokémon that evolves twice by leveling up under certain conditions, once by holding an item, and again with high friendship. * Happiny ties with for the lowest base and of all Pokémon, both at five. * Happiny has the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Happiny was designed by Emi Yoshida. Origin Happiny shares some characteristics with infants, such as its soft skin and diaper-like pouch. Name origin Happiny is a combination of ''happiness and tiny or teeny. It may also derive from happenstance, referring to chance. Pinpuku may be a combination of ピンク pinku (pink) and 福 fuku (good fortune). In other languages |fr=Ptiravi|frmeaning=From and |es=Happiny|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wonneira|demeaning=From and /'' '' |it=Happiny|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=핑복 Pingbok|komeaning=From pink, , and |zh_yue=好運蛋 Houwahndaahn|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Lucky egg" |zh_cmn=小福蛋 Xiǎofúdàn|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Хаппини Khappini|rumeaning=Same as English name }} Related articles * Brock's Happiny External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve by leveling up with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Wonneira es:Happiny fr:Ptiravi it:Happiny ja:ピンプク zh:小福蛋